Vascular catheters are known and in use for a variety of medical purposes. Basically, a catheter shaft is attached to a hub or other connector, and is inserted into the vascular system of the patient. Also, a guidewire or another catheter or stylet may pass through the lumen of a vascular catheter.
When positioning and moving a catheter, lower resistance to movement is desirable, either on its outer surface or at a lumen wall. In the prior art, many of the vascular catheters have been made smooth (slick and slippery) to accomplish this. However, in some circumstances, a smooth or slick surface can actually have higher frictional resistance, depending upon the surface against which it slides.
Other catheters, such as some disclosed in Waksman et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,306,074 D1 are provided with a matte finish to reduce friction.
In accordance with this invention, an improved catheter, having reduced friction to tissues and other devices as it is advanced into the vascular system of a patient, is provided, exhibiting improvements over the prior art, and having less need for an added, lubricious coating, which can reduce the physician's manual control of the catheter.